A variety of loading docks have been devised to adjust to the height of different trailers to properly match the deck of the trailer to the height of the dock. By aligning the height of the trailer and the dock the loading and unloading of cargo is facilitated.
There are many such devices in the prior art. One such device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,446 to Gould which discloses a reinforced platform pivotally mounted to the ground at one end and includes a support assembly having hydraulic cylinders. In operation the rear wheels of a truck trailer are backed onto the platform and then the non-mounted end of the platform is lifted by the hydraulic cylinders until the deck of the trailer is equal to the height of the dock. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,792 to Cherry, et al. which also discloses a pivotally-mounted and hydraulically-raised platform.
Loading docks of the prior art typically have certain disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the majority of moveable loading docks require the use of two manually adjustable support legs. Such supports are typically landing gear and consist of gear screw mechanisms which are manually cranked to adjust the height of the front of the dock so that it is flush with the trailer for loading and unloading of material. Typically, it is very cumbersome to manually adjust the height of the dock the twelve inches or more needed for the loading dock to reach the height of the trailer. Furthermore, this manual operation requires a fork truck operator or other individual to manually crank both support legs to the appropriate height. This is a very time consuming process which may even take more than one individual to execute.
It would be desirable to have a mobile loading dock with an adjustable leg assembly that is able to be adjusted to the height of a trailer without the need for a gear screw mechanism that is cumbersome to both crank and adjust. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable leg assembly for a loading dock which is secure and safe and which also allows for easy maneuvering of the loading dock.
This device overcomes certain problems and shortcomings in the prior art, including those mentioned above and others, and provides advantages for an adjustable leg assembly for mobile loading dock not previously provided.